Guilds
The guilds are one of many factions in the world of Rakenzarn and probably one of the most common ones. Overview The guilds take jobs from townsfolk with various jobs, ranging from simple retrieval mission to rescue mission. As they complete jobs, they earn money from their clients which, in turn, support both the people within the guild and the guild itself. Similar to the manga series, Fairy Tail, there are three types of guilds: *''Official'', the guild that has been approved by The Order. These are the more common guilds. They're all bound by rules enforced by The Order to keep them in line and uphold other forms of employment. *''Rogue'', an illegal guild that takes criminal activities such as assassination and arson. They are commonly referred as criminal organizations and it is up to The Knights to take care of them. *''Independent'', the guild that is not officially approved by The Order, but they do not cause much trouble. They are more infamous when compared to the official guilds, which makes it harder for them to gain clients. Within each guild, members are divided into brigades arranged by the Guildmaster and/or Vice Guildmaster. List of known Guilds 'Nutsy Guild' An independent guild. This is a rather odd and strange, yet interesting guild that resides at Densel Town in the Cyril Region. It consists of wacky individuals who sometimes cause more harm than done but other times do a great job. As such, many people know the guild for its silly reputation. Spirited adventurers also reside in this very guild, including the legendary blue hedgehog, Sonic. The Guildmaster is Goku, a former Knight who left The Knights mysteriously alongside three junior Knights, Kite, Noel, and Kanon. 'Buster Blade Guild' Located in Silvurd Town, the Buster Blade Guild is considered by its residents to be a respectable guild. 'Silver Crusade Guild' An official guild. The Silver Crusade is said to be one of the best guilds known for their reputation, earning respects from many people and even other guilds. Because of that, they are in good terms with The Order and The Knights. The guild is also known for their line of powerful members. 'Striking Star Guild' An official guild. Not much is known about this guild, but many people consider it at least decent. Most of its members possess vast knowledge on monsters, including the legendary ones. Their Guildmaster, Gale Starblade, had many encounters with powerful entities and defeated them, including a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. 'Green Leaf Guild' An official guild. Located in the Kandur region, this guild consists primarily of ninjas. 'Morning Glory Guild' An official guild. While the guild is known to have a good reputation with the people of Rakenzarn, it is also known to be quite controversial. Its members have done many questionable methods such as brutally interrogating a young lady in one of their jobs. Other times, they complete their respective missions successfully without using such method. Mysteriously, not many members are arrested for their aggressive behavior and methods, though it is heavily hinted that the Guildmaster has many "powerful connections." The Morning Glory Guild is very competitive with other guilds as they want to keep their perfect reputation intact. 'Black Scar Guild' A rogue guild. The current version initially refers as the Black Scar Gang, but starting from version 1.2.2., they are referred to as a guild. Known for their ruthless actions, the Black Scar is a prime example of a rogue guild. They're known for theft and destroying properties. They name their brigades after the species of family Canidae. 'Blood Legion Guild' A rogue guild that will make their appearance in Version 2. This is a very dangerous guild, specializing in assassination. The majority of the members are cold-blooded killers (ranged from ninjas to phantom-like) who accept the highest price when it comes to assassinating people. They're very strict with their creed and will not let any of their targets live. Unlike most guilds, the Blood Legion does not utilize brigades. Instead, each member acts alone. One of their members is Tayuya, who is a survivor of the now-extinct Sound Clan. Category:Faction